


knock, knock (who's there? me.)

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, For a Friend, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Lowercase, Paradise Found, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "bad.""bad.""bad, it's me."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	knock, knock (who's there? me.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/gifts).



> <3<3<3 hope you feel better, luv!

"hey, skeppy. i'm--" a cough. "i'm not feeling so great right now. i'm going to take a mini-break from, well, everything. i hope you're doing well. i l--- i'll talk to you later, 'geppy. love you."

-

_bad are you okay_

_bad_

_bad_

_bad_

_bad please at least respond_

_we're best friends and i'm worried about you and i don't care about sounding like a simp because it's just the two of us so pelase respond di wsewar on god_

_bad take care ofyourself please_

-

"bad? i haven't heard a response from you. it's been... like, a whole day since your last message to me. your, uh, voicemail. honestly, you're making me worried; you usually respond so quickly..."

a sigh.

"bad, i know what i have to do." a ruffling noise. "see you soon, bad."

-

_bad i love you_

_not like in a weird way but like_

_i love you. you're my best buddy. wouldn't give you up for anything. i don't mind being called a simp if i get called one, ok_

_anwyay see you soon_

-

"bad?"

a muffled noise comes from within the apartment.

a sigh. "baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad."

"bad."

"bad."

"oh my goodness, who's at the door? if you're pranking me again then i don't wanna hear it. stop playing that recording and making me think -- ugh just go away."

"bad."

"bad, it's me."

"... skeppy?"

-

_bad its me open the door already cmon you can't tell me you don't look at my messages even if you don't have the energy to reply_

_please? :(_

_or ill tell vurbr toe take your toes_

-

the door opens.

"sk-"

skeppy jumps into bad's arms. 

"you're not alone," he mumbles. "you're not. you have me. you'll always have me, and i'm a pain to get rid of, bad. you'll never ever getting rid of me. best friends forever, and i meant it when i said forever."

bad sniffles.

"i know that the cloud in your head can get dark, but," skeppy lets out a small breath. "i'm here. through all of it, i'll be here. i'll always be here for you, bad."

bad starts bawling a little, burying his head into skeppy's neck. skeppy in turn pets bad's back comfortingly.

"i love you, badboyhalo," skeppy whispers. "i love you."

and that'll always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo


End file.
